The individual identification, distinction and/or quantitation of different optical signals from a collection of such signals is of major importance in a number of different fields. Of particular note is the use of multiplexed analytical operations, e.g., chemical assays, etc., which employ optical signaling events that have different optical characteristics which may then be identified and potentially quantified separately from each other optical signal. Such analytical assays include medical diagnostic tests, food and other industrial process analyses, and basic tools of biological research and development. While a wide variety of optical and chemical approaches have been applied toward analysis of these signals, such systems often include a level of complexity and/or cost that detracts from the overall utility of the approach, particularly for operations that require high levels of sensitivity. The present invention addresses these shortcomings of other systems and methods.